concertsfandomcom-20200215-history
June 20, 2000 Arena, Verona, ITY
setlist : Long Road, Grievance, Corduroy, Hail Hail, Animal, Nothing As It Seems, Pilate, Given To Fly, Even Flow, O’ Sole Mio, MFC, Habit, Wishlist, Daughter/(Beautiful Way), State of Love and Trust, Once, Lukin, Immortality, Insignificance, Rearviewmirror enc 1: In the Coliseum improv, Black, Breakerfall, Do The Evolution, Elderly Woman, Better Man, I Got You (Split Enz), Alive, Last Kiss, Porch enc 2: Soon Forget, Yellow Ledbetter notes: There is a wide gulf between the audience and the stage, which seems to make Ed uncomfortable. During ‘Hail Hail’ he steps in front of the monitors to sing, and then falls backward as he walks back. =) Ed does not talk to the crowd until after ‘NAIS.’ “The last time that we played in Italy, I can’t remember if it was Rome, Milan — we’ve had two records in between, we’ve got some stuff to catch up on,” and that his plan was, since there was so much space between them and the audience, they would play some extra songs to make up for that space. During ‘Even Flow,’ Ed and Jeff do a jump in unison! ‘O Sole Mio’ is not a full version, just Ed fooling around and even singing at the end, “three pounds in a kilo.” This leads to ‘MFC,’ which is introduced as “This is a song written in Italy, with Italians.” Stage lights are blinding Ed during ‘Habit’ causing him to eject “FUCK IT!” and then the band goes into a speeded-up version of the ending. ‘Wishlist’ is the lighter song and it is just beautiful. ‘Daughter’ features Beck’s ‘Beautiful Way’ (“The searchlight’s on the skyline; around the bend …”). At the end of ‘Once,’ Mike runs to the side of the stage and plays it to a fan sitting in a wheelchair. In the middle of ‘Insignificance,’ all of the lights go off, and at the same time, the band stops playing for three or four seconds, and then restart at precisely the same time. When they return for the encore, Ed makes a comment about being thrown to the lions, and the band vamps into the improv, a spontaneous little ditty about “being in the coliseum,” based on Tom Waits’ ‘In the Colosseum.” Ed has the monkey mask again at the start of ‘DTE.’ Mike solos behind his head during ‘Alive.’ ‘Porch’ features the Black Sabbath ‘Paranoid’ riff. Prior to ‘Soon Forget,’ Ed says that he’s sure a lot has happened in the coliseum in the past, and he’s sure blood was involved, but he didn’t think that anyone had ever played a ukulele in the coliseum before; he’s not even sure that he could play the ukulele, but that he’d try. During Mike’s very extended solo at the end of ‘YL’ (including the Black Sabbath riffs), Stone throws a guitar pick at him to let him know it was time to leave! :-) At the very end of the show, Ed walks to one end of the stage and then the other end of the stage to say goodbye; while he is doing this (it took a while), Mike is behind his amplifiers, playing hide and seek – he’d jump up and down, peeking out from behind the amps.